comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Contest of Champions
Users of the Wiki, this new Constest of Champions is going the greatest tournament of heroes ever fought, battles between Marvel and DC and in the end only three characters can win. Rules 100 Characters will be chosen, each from DC and Marvel and then I preapre battles for them randomely, that means there will be 50 battles and in the end only three can actually win something. Each week a new fight will happen and the users get to vote on their opinion and that will happen with all 50 fights and that is just the first round of the tournament. The character with the more votes wins the figh and moves on to the next round until one is crowned the one, the only Crossroads Champion of 2013. Character - User To make this better, the user get to bid on the character they think that will win the whole contest. There are 100 characters and only one can win, while the other 2 stay in 2nd and 3rd place with lover prizes. Since there are 100 characters, 100 users can bid. 1 Character can only have 2 biders and each user can only bid on 3 characters and there are some characters that won´t have bider but that is normal. There are 100 Characters you put your name in front of one. Attention when you choose a character you cannot change it for the duration of the contest and any cheating to get a character will get that user being disqualified and blocked. I will act as a comissioner shall we say. 'Here are the 100 Characters and good luck, you can win a grand prize. By biding on a page you must do like this: Name of the Character - Your Name (Spiderman - The Great Lord David,) '(Attention, this is just an example) *Spider-man - Cartoon44, *Doctor Octopus - Rafaking99, *Wiccan - *Superman - Scribe of Krypton, *Wolverine - Dragonulteo, *Storm - The Great Lord David, *Baron Mordo - Charles G, *The Thing - *Doctor Doom - Dragonulteo, *Mister Fantastic - *Darkseid - Artemis Thorson, *Batman - Cartoon44, *The Joker - Emma mary, *Bane - *The Wizard - Emma mary, *Sabertooth - *Rhino - *The Martian Manhunter - Charles G, *Doctor Fate - The Great Lord David, *Human Torch - *The Invisible Woman - *Aquaman - *Gentleman Ghost - *The Riddler - *The Hulk - *Abomination - *Doctor Strange - The Great Lord David, *Zatanna - *Green Goblin - *Sandman - *Red Skull - *Captain America - *Ra´s Al Ghul - *Juggernaut - *Lex Luthor - *Cyclops - *Nightcrawler - *Professor X - *Jean Grey (without the Phoenix Force) - Actingoutlove, *Magneto - *Rogue (without any absorbed powers) '- *Apocalypse - *Parasite - *Killer Croc - *Thor - Artemis Thorson, *Loki - *The Enchantress - *Solomon Grundy - *Vixen - *Green Lantern '(Hal Jordan) '- *Hawkman - *Iron Man - *Spiderwoman - *Green Arrow '(Oliver Queen) - *Catwoman - *Nightwing - *Venom - *The Shocker - *The Red Hood (Jason Todd) '- *Robin '(Tim Drake) '- *Harlequin - *Star Sapphire - *Vandal Savage - *Black Manta - *The Vision - *Wasp - *Antman - *Ultron - *Black Panther - Scribe of Krypton, *Wonder Woman - Actingoutlove, *Cheetah - *Shade - *Iceman - *Beast - *The Red Huk - *Daredevil - *The Super Skrull - *Metallo - Rafaking99, *Captain Atom - *Power Girl - *Captain Marvel - *Major Force - *Lady Shiva - *Dracula - *Wonder Man - *Hawkeye - *The Black Widow - *Tigra - *The Scarlet Witch - *Mysterio - *Psylocke - Actingoutlove, *Mystique - *The Block - *Quicksilver *Flash '(Wally West) '''- Artemis Thorson, *Avalanche - *Shadowcat - *Emma Frost - *X-23 - *Toad - *Mister Sinister - *Mirror Master - *Captain Cold - *The Weather Wizard - *Despero - *Gorilla Grodd - *Poison Ivy - *Namor - *Brainiac - '''Start bidding users, the first battle will being very soon and good luck, remenber you can win a great prize! 1st Battle: ''Coming Soon when every user has bid on a character. '' Category:User Creations Category:Created by the Great Lord David